1. Field of the Invention
Cutlery--tool driving or impacting tool for severing or tearing and removing the core or a plug from a piece of fruit, vegetable or pastry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art devices for removing the pit from a piece of fruit such as a cherry are known in the art. Behr U.S. Pat. No. 1,390,977 illustrates one such device. A dish shaped receptacle having a hole in the bottom holds the fruit while spring-operated solid plunger is released to expel the pit out through the hole in the receptacle. Parent U.S. Pat. No. 2,213,015 discloses a combination device for coring, peeling and slicing fruits and vegetables. The cutting edge is sufficiently angled to also serve as a peeler.
The problem apparent in the prior art is the difficulty in removing only part of the core of a piece of fruit such as an apple. Stuffed apples, for example, require only that the center area containing the seeds need be removed, leaving the edible portion of the apple to be eaten and a cavity for holding the stuffing ingredients. The prior art devices are not able to cleanly remove only a partial core from the apple to be stuffed. This need was recognized by the inventor, which resulted in the invention disclosed in this specification.